1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooler modules and more particularly, to a stacked heat-transfer interface structure, which has first and second heat transfer devices thereof respectively attached to first and second heat generating electronic devices of a circuit board to compensate for height differences and to effectively and evenly transfer heat energy from the first and second heat generating electronic devices to a heat plate for quick dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced electronic devices commonly have a high-density design and light, thin, short and small characteristics. These electronic devices require much power and generate much heat during working. In order to effectively dissipate heat energy from multiple heat generating electronic devices, high-performance heat sinks shall be used. A high-performance heat sink has a broad base area and a relatively larger heat-dissipation surface area. Changing the length, height, thickness and pitch of radiation fins may relatively improve the heat dissipation performance of the heat sink. Further, the mounting stability between the heat sink and the circuit board also affects heat dissipation efficiency. Further, a circuit board (motherboard) for industrial computer has installed therein different heat generating electronic devices for different purposes. Different types of heat generating electronic devices have different operational functions, different thicknesses, different heights, and different dimensions. Because the heat generating electronic devices of a circuit board for industrial computer show elevational differences, it is complicated to select and install heat sinks in a circuit board for industrial computer and to keep the installed heat sinks in positive contact with the respective heat generating electronic devices of the circuit board.
Further, a heat sink for printed circuit board is directly attached to the heat generating electronic device or dices so that heat energy can be quickly distributed through the heat sink and then carried away from the heat sink to the outside open air through heat pipe means or by means of forced convection, achieving dissipation of heat. However, regular heat sinks commonly have a flat contact surface without any protrusion or protruded fastening means so that the flat contact surface can be closely attached to heat generating electronic devices. Further, regular heat sinks are commonly extruded from aluminum, copper, or their alloy. When bonding a heat sink to a circuit board, a tin solder or the like shall be used. This installation procedure is complicated and costs a lot. Further, after bonding of a heat sink to a circuit board, the flat contact surface of the heat sink may be not positively kept in close contact with all heat generating electronic devices or contact spots, resulting in low dissipation efficiency and production of a thermal resistance. If a thick, deformable, heat-transfer plate of low heat-transfer coefficient is used, it can be kept in close contact with heat generating electronic devices of different heights. However, a heat-transfer plate of this design has a low thermal conductivity, resulting in low dissipation efficiency.
In general, when a conventional heat sink is installed in a circuit board to dissipate heat from heat generating electronic devices of the circuit board, the heat sink may be not closely attached to all the contact surfaces of the heat generating electronic devices, and any gap produced in between the heat transfer surface of the heat sink and the heat generating electronic devices affects spreading of heat energy from the heat generating electronic devices through the heat sink, lowering the heat dissipation efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide heat dissipation means that eliminates the aforesaid problems.